left to burn
by Mason-langer
Summary: this my take on Supernatural post civil war, no demons or angels. tell me what you think


disclaimer:i do not own supernatrual

this is my first fan fic. this one is 3:10 to yuma with a touch of holes. this one is told from sam's P.O.V.

left to burn

1876, lawrence, Kansas

i sat in the house watching the barn the only thing we have left, Lillth Masters blocked the river. we are being driven out first the river is blocked then the marshel in town accuse us of theft and take half our cattle. a hand taps on my shoulder i turn Dean is standing next to me.

"you should get some rest Sam" Dean

"I will when not we're staving" i pick a rifle when i see an glow coming from outside. I run outside the barn is in flames three men on horse back all guns. one turns to me.

"you shoulda listen boys" Alaister. a gun shot rings he holds his side, my mother step's forward gun in hand. two more shots go off my mother hits the ground bleeding. my father rushes the frist man on horse back and knocks him and his mask off.

"Alaister" dad

Alaister pulls his gun and shots my dad in head. the second man runs over and pulls Alaister on to his horse, yellow eyes stare over his mask.

"Crow- !" Yellow eyes

"no names, and you tomorrow off this land or we'll come back" Crowley leads his horse away, yellow eyes and Alaister follow behind. I loo over to my dead parents the flames of the barn the only thing lighting up the night.

"now what" me

"we go to town and-" Dean

"and what that was the marshel and Crowley, crow the cattle king biggest cattle owner in the state" Me

"we still got get to town" Dean

"dad solid the horse even your horse black, Impala why that name" me

"always loved Africa two horned animal very fast" Dean

"well lets start walking then" Me

we walk until the day light hit us we come to stop. Dean holds up his hand.

"what is it" me

he points to a wreck not far away

"alright you lot bag up that cash" Ruby

"yes ma'am" Meg

We walk up to the scene. the woman turn around to face us gun in hand. I swear I scene her before then it hits me.

"Ruby Wade" Me

she shift's in place and puts her gun away.

"you two look like you been put though the ringer" Ruby

"little help" Meg. Ruby turns to see a man holding a gun to Charlie's head. Ruby pull out a knife.

"what's that for" man

"champion knife thower" Ruby throws her knife into the man's neck. Charlie push the dead man off. Dean goes for Rubys gun, she spins around angerliy and picks her gun up.

"wait please he's my brother, please" Me

Ruby puts her gun away and leans in toward Dean.

"do that again and brother or no brother I will kill you 'kay"

Ruby goes though her pockets and throws a gold coin at me.

"20 dollar double eagle, don't spend it all in place"

"why"

"cause it'll last longer"

"no why help"

"Bleeding Kansas" with that Ruby gets on horse takes off with her crew.

"alone again"

"you break into song I'll hit you" Dean swipes the coin from me and keeps walking toward Lawernce, when we make it town. I see Alaister holding his side coming out of Bobby's. I walk over to him.

"have fun last night"

"I don't know what you mean" I give Alaister I a quick jab to the side. he winces in pain.

"that fun"

"good day son" Alaister walks away. I walk into Bobby's. he is cleaning off tools.

"why would you work on that man"

"I make living that why only doctor for ten miles idijt"

"he shot my dad though the head last night and burned down our burn"

"had I known I would've removed that bullet with as much pain as possible"

"what"

"killig him makes us no different" Bobby walks past and pours a bucket of blood out the window

"You know Ruby Wade"

"the one from those dime novels you read yeah shes real was with Quantrill and his guerrilla knew a Wade famliy head of the family was pro slave he and his family we're killed in 1858 during bleeding Kansas"

"that all"

"no in 1863 Quantrill came though Kansas he killed all the man and burned it to the ground, people recall a woman black hair near the front shoting and killing"

"one last thing yellow eyes"

"you to hu"

"me to what"

"new guy at the saloon the hanged man his eyes are yellow" I race out and across the to the saloon. a man at the bar cleaning glasses his back to me.

"excuse me" the man turns and I see his yellow eyes. I hear coughing sound and see Ruby seating in a corner a newspaper in hand.

"what bring you here"

"you-"

the doors open Lillth and Alaister walk in. Ruby pulls her hat down

"robbed again ! you said you would take care of this"

Alaister points to his side "I would have if for this"

Lillth turns and see me

"come into to sell your land at last"

"over my dead body"

"that can be easy" Alaister draws his gun

"clam down its just bussiness everyone else sold your they only hold out"

"cause I am not scared of you"

"oh my boy that's very stupid being smart in this town means being scared of me"

Ruby doesn't move as Alaister takes a seat next to her.

"you mind moving"

Ruby gets up trying to keep her hat down Lillth knocks it off.

"well Ruby Wade that little bitch who's been robbing me three mouths hittin' my convoys moron"

"me moron I've coming in here for that whole time read a newspaper have some coffee then leave so who's the moron"

Lillth slaps Ruby

"was that meant change anything 'cause your still stupid"

Alaister takes Ruby's knife and gun.

"Miss Wade your under arrest for robbery, murder cess-"

"will you shut up and cuff me already"

Ruby holds her hands out

"2500 dollars reward money on you should be nice"

"2500 dollars" I stand shocked by the number.

"Dean and I good marksmen and we know a doctor who would come along"

"fine but we won't wait on you get some horses we'll see you at the edge of town alright"

I run out of the saloon amd right into Dean.

"where's the fire"

"2500 dollrs will get a share just get some horse two"

"okay okay"

Dean takes off toward a stable. Ruby, Yellow eyes and Alaister walk out.

"where are your horse's"

"Dean went to get them"

Alaister walks over to a horse and gets on it.

"you get hanged for that some place you know"

"Horse theft form a thief who'll they listen to I wonder"

I walk off toward Bobbys he is walking out as I walk over.

"going some where"

"I been drafted"

"by who"

"you, I was stand out side the saloon where you told them you a doctor you knew would come along"

"so is that a yes"

"yes"

Dean walks back over to us horses in tow. I take one and get on.

"where to"

"the edge of town to meet up with Alaister"

we all make our way to edge of town. I am almost surprised to see Alaister and Yellow eyes waiting.

"almost thought you lot would take off"

"I didn't have choice if it matters" Yellow eyes jams a shotgun into her side

"you still don't if it matters"

"shall we go" Alaister turn toward the road.

Ruby turns to me. "am I the only one concern with where we are going"

"Topeka"

"just so you know there is nothing I wish to Topeka"

Bobby laughs and leads his horse away. we make good time until the sun goes down, we make camp out in the open and tie our horse to a tree.

"so this camp"

"yeah now set up" Alaister takes out his gun

"calm down I just want my saddle to use as a pillow that to much to ask" Alaister takes a saddle and throws it at her.

"thanks"

Ruby sets up. Bobby sets a rope down around his sleeping area. Ruby laughs.

"worried about snakes are we"

"snakes" Dean looks all around where he set up his make shift bed.

"just being prepared is all"

Alaister sits up and loads his gun and points it at Ruby.

"I'll take first watch"

"I am fine with that as long as someone is up to watch you make sure you don't shot me in my sleep"

"I'll do it"

Alaister turns to me a look on his face

"you really think you can keep her safe"

"from you yeah"

"oh really how's your dad" Yellow eyes laughs.

"Leave him out this"

"having to much fun to do that"

I get up and and pull my gun on Alaister. Yellow eyes jumps with a shot gun. Dean pull out a rifle.

"mexican standoff and we're not even half to where we're going"

"you shut up and this one is loaded son put the gun down" Bobby jumps up and pulls out both his guns.

"which one of you idijt wants to bet me these two are" Yellow eyes lowers the gun, so does Alaister.

"I'll take the first watch"

"Sam you don't have to"

"I heard 2000 for her dead 2500 alive, I don't trust him"

"sense at last" Dean just gives Ruby a look. Everyone settle in for the night, Ruby stays looking at the sky.

"you ever sleep"

"since the war rarely for the whole night"

"what was it like"

"you look old enough to have been in the war"

"for the north"

"how they sell it to you good slave free north against the evil slave infested south, I was under Quantrill"

"my dad spoke of Quantrill in the same as others put the devil"

"so I guess that makes me a demon do you know why Lillth wants you gone"

"she wants the land"

"Sammy it ain't that simple, railroad comes though business picks cattle move father and faster old Yellow eyes over there has a bar, Alaister is a marshel goverment pay cattle companys pay more, wouldn't it be something if they all got a piece of the action"

"Crowley and Lillth own company's at war with each other Alaister and Yellow eyes yeah a cut in the rail road and better pay"

"Fergus Crowley and Lillth Masters"

Ruby reachs into her jacket. I raise my gun.

"unarmed remember" she throws a piece of paper at me.

"found that with the money when I robbed the coach, new letter head for a company"

at the top of the paper it reads "Crowley and Masters Cattle Co."

"they been the same business for a about a week now sorry to burst your bubble"

"11 years since the war ended you got caught cause you sat in a saloon for to long, your not that dumb"

"Alaister was a jayhawk"

"a what"

"Jayhawk ! union answer to the Quantrill Bushwackers the ones who went after people like my dad pro slavers"

"Alaister was one of 'em"

"I spent the whole look for him war had end before I found him though he was a marshel somebody like that got- never mind"

"worsest thing happened to me in the war sniper took my brother Adam from us whitworth- the rifle"

"I don't like to focus on the worse part of war, I remember the time Quantrill order these three new guys to guard a bridge near us warn us if anything happens" Ruby starts laughing loudly.

"what"

"they took to skinny dipping instead, union soliders happened on them they want for the guns instead of the clothes, we called them the peckerwood crew after that" we both start to laugh.


End file.
